


Meeting at the Seaside

by comicgeekery



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale as a selkie, Character Transformation, Crowley as a human, F/F, Implied sexy times, Wooing, first editions in danger!, naked Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicgeekery/pseuds/comicgeekery
Summary: Toni Crowley decided to have a picnic and read at the beach. Little did she suspect that would soon find a magical creature, more beautiful than her wildest dreams!A gift for Blue_Sparkle for Wivesexchange2020!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Meeting at the Seaside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



**Meeting at the Seaside**

It was a foggy day when Toni Crowley set up her picnic beside the sea. She could barely see in front of herself and everything was chilly and damp. Still, she had apparently decided that this was the perfect time and place for a bit of light reading.

She spread her blanket on the stony beach, then lay down and opened up the book she'd brought along. It was a first edition. She felt like living dangerously. She lay there for half an hour, growing rather bored, before she first heard the sound. She looked up, instantly on the alert.

The sound had been a low, strangely musical, moan. Before Crowley could react, she heard the sound of a throat being cleared and then the moan came again, this time louder, as though someone was in distress and was getting rather impatient about it. Crowley hurried to investigate.

The fog was so thick that she couldn't see what she was approaching until she was right next to it...or rather her. There on the rocky shore lay a beautiful woman caught in a fishing net. She was ravishingly round and had long blond hair forming wet rivers over her full breasts. She was also completely nude, aside from a damp fur coat that she held tight over one shoulder. The sight of her took Crowley's breath away.

The strange woman blushed and looked up at Crowley from under her eyelashes, looking both demure and smoldering at once. “Oh, dear madam, will you help a poor soul? I've been trapped in this net, you see. I'm too cold and weak from hunger to free myself and...”

“But why are you naked?” Crowley asked as soon as her tongue felt sensible again. “Were you doing a bit of skinny dipping? In October?”

The woman flushed again, but this time she looked more flustered. “Oh. Right. Well, I...”

Crowley held up a hand, laughing gently. “It's alright. I can tell. You're a selkie aren't you?”

She gasped, suddenly twisting and clutching at her fur coat. “Stay back! Please don't steal my coat and force me to live in your home as your domestic slave!”

Instead of answering, Crowley slowly knelt down and worked on freeing the selkie's legs. It only took a few moments. Then Crowley sat back and smiled mischievously at the selkie. “There you go. You're all free! Are you going to swim away now?”

The woman huffed, then rose from the ground with so much dignity that Crowley briefly forgot that she was completely naked. That fact came racing back to her when the selkie suddenly sneezed. Crowley didn't generally consider herself a nurturing person. Something about this beautiful sea creature made Crowley go against her usual instincts. 

“Or maybe you're feeling too cold and hungry to go just yet,” Crowley offered generously.

That was enough to make the selkie look kindly at her, which nearly made Crowley melt. They soon agreed to go back to Crowley's picnic blanket to enjoy a nice meal together.

“May I ask your name, dear selkie? Or should I just call you angel?” Crowley asked teasingly. The selkie was so beautiful when she blushed.

“You may call me Aziraphale,” said the captivating creature. “And I already know who you are, Ms. Crowley.”

“How do you know my name?” Crowley asked with surprise.

But Aziraphale didn't seem to be interested in answering questions at that moment. Instead she was looking pointedly at Crowley's picnic basket. Crowley sighed indulgently and gestured for her to help herself.

Aziraphale clearly had a taste for human food. She tucked in delightedly to a meat pie and several small sandwiches. Luckily Crowley had brought more than enough for just herself.

For a time Crowley was content to watch the beautiful selkie indulge herself in a delicious lunch. Aziraphale gave her more fond glances with every taste it seemed. It warmed Crowley's heart. Soon though it was time for desert and Aziraphale seemed distracted.

“Is something wrong?” Crowley asked.

“No,” Aziraphale said slowly, still looking around. “I was just thinking it might be nice to have a story or something along those lines right now. Do you by any chance have...That is...”

Crowley smiled as she picked up the hint. “Why yes, I happened to bring a book with me today for a bit of light reading. Would you like to hear some of it?” And she pulled out the copy of _Jane Eyre_ she'd brought.

Aziraphale practically had stars shining from her eyes. “That's it! A book! Truly the most marvelous of human creations! I may have a beautiful kingdom below the sea, but nothing that can convey the history, the science, or the romance of the humble book!”

“Hmm.” Crowley twisted her lips as she considered. “I don't know. I think I'd prefer shampoo if I had to choose one 'most marvelous human creation'. Gets my curls just the way I like them. And what's this about you having an undersea kingdom? You're still a mammal, aren't you? I've looked them up. That means you need to breathe and such. You can't live completely underwater.”

Aziraphale glared at her quite pointedly, then sniffed and looked away haughtily. “I don't see what you would know about it. I'm _magical_. I could very well have a whole civilization under the sea. With commerce! And a whale-based transit system! And...and...”

“And no books?” Crowley said as she temptingly waved _Jane_ in the air.

Aziraphale sighed. “No. No books.” She turned back to Crowley. “Perhaps we could—Wait a moment!” Her eyes narrowed again. “Just what book is that, Ms. Crowley?”

Crowley smiled, feeling cheeky. “Just some novel I had lying around.”

“It looks awfully old.”

“It is! A first edition even!”

Aziraphale went bright red. “And you took it to the beach? Are you mad?!” She made an immediate lunge for the book.

Crowley didn't try to keep it from from her. Instead she just held the book to her bosom so Aziraphale had to come closer to her, so their fingers would brush on the book's spine, so their faces would be within inches of each other. Crowley took that moment to take in Aziraphale's beautiful, salty scent. She smelled both familiar and otherworldly.

A moment later Aziraphale retreated, clutching the precious book. She looked less angry now. Instead she looked rather flushed, like she too was affected by the seconds they spent so close.

“You're very beautiful, Ms. Crowley,” the selkie said seriously. “I've been watching you for some time. You're also clever and kind and endlessly fascinating.”

(Crowley flinched at being called 'kind', but decided to let Aziraphale have her moment.)

“What I'm getting at,” she went on, suddenly shy, “is that I'd very much like to get to know you more. You and perhaps even more of your world.”

Aziraphale took Crowley's hand then and held it tight. Crowley found her breath had stopped. Aziraphale's hands were just so smooth and soft. They felt so perfect. Then a different warmth filled Crowley as she followed the length of Aziraphale's arms with her eyes, and settled her gaze on the selkie's large and beautiful breasts, barely covered by the edges of her fur coat. Crowley looked away quickly. It wasn't right for her to lust over this lovely person she'd just met, particularly after Aziraphale had just offered her friendship.

Crowley didn't avert her eyes fast enough though. Aziraphale noticed her look and...smirked? “I see that you'd like to get to know me too.”

“I...I...” Crowley stammered as her cheeks grew red. She had _not_ been prepared for the direction this conversation was now taking. She tried to recover some semblance of being smooth. “I've always dreamed of getting a chance to meet a wonderful, mythical creature like yourself. I never thought I'd be so lucky as to catch one's eye, let alone that you'd be so, well, hot.”

She reached out with her free hand and brushed some loose hair behind Aziraphale's ear. They both shivered at the touch.

“I don't know about 'hot'” Aziraphale said, holding Crowley's hand even tighter. “I'm actually quite cold right now. Do you have anywhere warm nearby we could go?”

Indeed, her touch had grown quite cold. Crowley was surprised the selkie had put up with the chill for so long, naked as she was. Crowley quickly nodded.

“I have a cottage not far from here.” She fluttered her eyelashes salaciously. “And I promise, it's _full_ of books.”

Across from her, Aziraphale looked excited, then nervous. She held her coat closer. “You swear you won't try to steal my seal skin? You won't try to trap me here like a human?”

Crowley held up one hand and pressed the other to her heart. “I could never hold a magnificent creature like you against your will.” She lowered her voice to a husky tone. “But when I'm done with you, you may want to stay anyway.”

Aziraphale blushed, giggled, and looked away, like she couldn't handle looking directly at the source of such flattery. It was was the giggle in particular that got Crowley's attention. It was adorable and one hell of a turn-on.

Then she noticed something else: a drop of rain on her nose. A light drizzle had started. “Oh,” Crowley began in a sultry fashion, “I think we had better seek shelter before—”

“Protect the book, you fool!” Aziraphale yelped, leaping onto the poor first edition they'd left on the picnic blanket between them. 

Crowley was about to laugh and tease Aziraphale when there was a sudden crash of thunder and lightning. That was their only warning before the rain became much more than a drizzle. Not wanting to be murdered, Crowley hastily wrapped the book in the blanket and led the way as they raced to her cottage.

As promised, the whole building was filled with books. The heater was on, making the place warm and cozy. Crowley and Aziraphale barely noticed these things as they came inside. They were too busy looking at each other, generating enough warmth between them that the heater may as well have been off. 

Crowley let out a shaky breath. She couldn't look away from the stormy passion in Aziraphale's eyes. “Do you want to wait? I swear I can do this properly. Court you for weeks. Earn your trust, your hand, your heart. Is that what you want?”

“No,” Aziraphale whispered. “Not this time.”

And that was all they needed. They crashed into each other, kissing and grasping with all the power and chaos of the ocean, and they didn't once come up for air.

Hours or even days later, the two still held each other, naked and in a bed that was no longer just Crowley's, but both of theirs. 

Aziraphale sighed contentedly and stroked Crowley's hair from where she lay splayed out on Aziraphale's chest.

Crowley smiled, quite pleased with herself. “So, how was that, angel? Did I deliver what you wanted?”

“Hmm.” Aziraphale considered. “You were a bit of a tease at first, trying to get me back in the sea. And then it was most cruel of you to bring my first edition out in the rain!”

“It's not like you couldn't have miracled it better.”

“That's not the point!” Aziraphale pouted. “ _You_ were trying to get me to break character! See if I play along as your alluring sidekick the next time you want to be an 'international super spy'.”

Crowley shifted so she could look Aziraphale in the face. “You know you're never really my sidekick, right?”

“No, of course not.” Aziraphale smiled, her eyes glittering. “We're partners, finally on our own side. No matter how many times and ways we fall in love, I could never forget that.”

She pulled Crowley in closer and kissed her again and again until they both snuggled into each other once more and fell asleep.

As she drifted off, Crowley wondered what romantic adventure would await them next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little journey of romance! This was a side-project I wrote for Blue_Sparkle for Wivesexchange2020. They requested: Historical Settings (middle ages or 18th century)/Fantasy Creatures (merfolk, naga, etc. Can be shapeshifting within canon)/Attempts at courtship and “how to woo an angel/demon”. I kind went with two out of the three. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, Blue_Sparkle! I love reading and seeing your work, so this was a huge honor!


End file.
